When in Rome
by Naruko-koi
Summary: When in Rome, do as the Romans do. NaruSasuNaru. AU.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author: **_**Naruko-koi**

_**Rating: **_**M… just in case**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own Naruto… obviously**

_**A/N:**_** I got the inspiration because I am in Latin I and we are currently learning about ancient Rome. I came up with this idea in a dream… it was a crazy and very screwed up dream, but I thought it would make a good idea for a story.**

**ENJOY!!!**

_**Chapter 1**_

"Field trip! Field trip!" Naruto chanted as he boarded the yellow school bus. He had been waiting all week for this dumb field trip to the city museum and couldn't stop himself from expressing his excitement and relief for getting off the rest of the school day to prance around the museum exhibits.

"Will you shut up idiot!?" The raven sitting in front of him growled.

"Why don't you make me, Sasuke?" Naruto taunted. This was the way they had interacted since middle school. Although the bickering use to end up in fist fights, they stopped fighting about halfway through middle school and suddenly became friends. Neither knew why or how this change had occurred, but they suddenly agreed one day to stop fighting and be friends. Before too long they were best friends, which surprised almost everyone at their sudden civility toward one another, except for the occasional bickering.

"I don't make trash I bury it." Sasuke stated, smirking slightly when the blonde's jaw dropped in surprise.

"Hey–" Naruto squawked, but was interrupted when Kakashi, their teacher and chaperon, boarded the bus.

"Settle down everyone." Kakashi said as he raised his hand to quiet the student and signal them to sit in their seats. "Say 'here' when I call your name."

As Kakashi read the names from the attendance list, Naruto flicked the back of Sasuke's head.

The raven turned to him and glared. "What?"

"Hey." Naruto said simply, knowing it would agitate the raven. Sasuke always hated being bothered for no reason and he was very touchy about his hair. Naruto had no idea why though. It looked like a duck butt, or maybe a cockatoo.

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes as he turned his attention back to the front of the bus just as Kakashi called his name. "Here." He said, loud enough for Kakashi to hear.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Kakashi read lazily.

"What?" Naruto shouted as he turned back to his teacher.

A couple students laughed at the blonde's stupidity as Kakashi shook his head. "A 'here' would have been sufficient enough." Kakashi said, checking Naruto's name off. "Now that we are all here, let's go over the rules. One, you must stay in your designated groups at all times. Two, you may not leave the museum at any time. Three, follow the rules of the museum. And finally, don't make a fool of yourself and our school." He said looking straight at the blonde who was barely paying attention.

Naruto noticed Kakashi staring at him and gave a questioning look. "What?"

"Idiot." Sasuke whispered as the bus filled with laughter.

Kakashi sighed and turned to the bus driver. "We're ready when you are."

The bus driver nodded and stood up. "Okay. There are a couple rules on my bus. First, boys and girls cannot sit together." The bus erupted in shouts of 'what' and 'is he serious', but the bus driver cleared his throat and continued. "Next, there will be no shouting or talking. You are not allowed to turn around in your seat. You cannot switch seats while the bus is in motion. Do NOT stick your hand or any body part out the window. Am I clear?"

The whole bus was quiet in shock at the bus driver's seriousness.

Suddenly the man started laughing loudly. "I'm just kidding. The only rules are no moving around, sticking or throwing anything outside the bus. The emergency exits are at these two windows and the back door." He said pointing at the door in the back and the windows labeled 'emergency exit'. "If the bus rolls on its side use the two emergency exits on the roof there and there." He pointed at the two exits and headed back to the front of the bus.

"That man is crazy." Naruto said shaking his head. He was prepared to smack some sense into that bus driver if he was actually serious.

"Yeah. I was like 'what the hell, man.'" Kiba said from next to the blonde. "I was about ready to ask him if breathing was okay."

"He'd probably make us take turns." Sasuke joked as he turned to face the two loud mouths who were currently laughing as his joke. He sat with his back against the window and his feet stretched out along the seat, since he sat by himself.

"Good one, man." Naruto laughed as he punched Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke wasn't as cold and stoic as people made him seem. The raven knew how to joke and was pretty funny when he wanted to be.

Since the bus ride to the museum was only thirty minutes, it didn't take long for them to arrive.

Naruto began jumping in excitement as the got off the bus and waited for further instruction.

Sasuke put his hand on the blonde's shoulder to try and stop the blonde from accidentally jumping out into the street. "Calm down idiot! We're not even inside and you're already freaking out."

"I know. I know, but this is going to be awesome! No school work. Just me and my friends hanging out at the museum." Naruto said as he started to calm down.

"Okay! Can I have everyone's attention!?" Kakashi shouted. "Now, I'm going to split everyone up into groups of three. No, you do not get to pick your groups." He was interrupted by groans coming from various students. "Here. I have your tickets to get into the museum." Kakashi raised his hand to show the stack of tickets he was holding. "Once you are in your groups, you may join other groups. No eating or drinking outside the designated areas. No running. No touching any of the artifacts. And– Well, I think you get the rest."

"That sucks." Naruto groaned. "I wanted to pick the people in my group." He pouted slightly at Sasuke who rolled his eyes at the blonde.

"Does it matter, stupid?" Sasuke asked as he shrugged in Naruto's direction.

Naruto pouted more at Sasuke cold remark. "Well, I want to be in a group with you, asshole." He stuck his tongue out at the raven.

Sasuke blushed slightly but quickly forced it back before the blonde noticed. He would never tell Naruto about his crush on him. If he told him and was completely rejected their friendship would be ruined. No. He wouldn't take chances.

"Group 7." Kakashi announced. "Sakura Haruno. Naruto Uzumaki."

"I'm in a group with Sakura-chan!!!" Naruto smiled happily.

Sasuke sighed. That was exactly why he would never tell Naruto. He had been crushing on Sakura before they were even friends. Naruto was straight.

"And Sasuke Uchiha." Kakashi finished.

Sasuke heard Sakura squeal when she heard they were in a group together. Sasuke mentally sighed. Great. A whole day filled with Naruto hitting on Sakura and Sakura hitting on him, while he tried to hide his crush for his best friend. What a wonderful love triangle they had going. It was all Kakashi's fault!

Naruto noticed Sasuke's glare directed at Kakashi. "What's your problem?"

"Nothing."

"Then why do you look so down?" Naruto asked. "How could this day get any better? I get to hang out with my best friend and the prettiest girl in school!" Naruto started jumping around again, giving Sasuke his famous grin.

Sasuke smiled slightly. Damn. That blonde's smile was contagious. "Whatever, idiot."

"Hello Sasuke." Sakura said sweetly as she walked up to the two boys.

Sasuke's smile dropped immediately.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted cheerfully at the pink-haired girl.

Sakura blushed slightly. Naruto didn't have the elegance, grace, or looks of an Uchiha, but he had an athletic build, a natural tan, and some of the most beautiful eyes around. He wasn't as attractive as Sasuke in her mind, but he was a close second.

"Hello, Naruto." She said politely as Naruto's smile widened.

Sasuke glared. Why did she get all of the blonde's attention? She was just an annoying pink haired bitch! She didn't love or know nearly as much as he knew about the blonde. He deserved the attention.

"Here are your tickets." Kakashi said as he walked up to the group and handed Sasuke the three tickets they needed to get in. "Have fun." Kakashi winked at Sasuke.

Sasuke glared at Kakashi's retreating back. Oh yeah, that asshole knew. Kakashi was always too observant for Sasuke's liking. "Let's go." He growled as he walked angrily up the steps to the entrance of the museum.

"What's your problem?" Naruto asked as he and Sakura ran to catch up with the fuming raven.

"Nothing."

Naruto sighed. "Always with the 'nothings'."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted as he gave the man at the entrance there tickets and entered the museum.

"Hey! Wait up, bastard!" Naruto shouted as he ran to catch up with the raven.

"What should we do first?" Naruto asked as he looked around the large opening. There was a sign in the middle with arrows pointing toward the different exhibits.

"What about Ancient Rome?" Sakura suggested, pointing to the right which led to the Roman exhibit.

"That sounds great. What do you think Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he turned to the raven.

"Yeah, sounds great." Sasuke said monotonously.

"Alright then…" Naruto said as he headed in the direction of the Ancient Rome exhibit. They walked until they reached a large sign that was labeled 'You are now entering Ancient Rome' with a Latin inscription written at the bottom. "I guess this is it."

"No, really? I would have never guessed." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up bastard." Naruto huffed as he entered the exhibit, followed by Sakura and Sasuke.

"Wow. Look at this place." Sakura exclaimed as she stared at all the statues and pottery that decorated the beginning of the exhibit. "Oh look! A gift shop." She said as she pointed at the small gift shop in the corner.

"Aren't you supposed to go to the gift shop after you visit the exhibit?" Sasuke asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sakura blushed deeply. "Uh… right. Sorry." She was so embarrassed. Sasuke probably thought she was such an idiot.

"No." Naruto objected. "I say we go check it out. You can stay here if you want Sasuke." Naruto and Sakura headed over to the gift shop, while Sasuke decided to stand his ground.

He waited for five minutes until Naruto and Sakura came walking out of the gift shop.

Naruto immediately ran up to him. "Look what I got!" He exclaimed as he held up a blue diamond-looking necklace.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What are you, a five year old girl?"

"No, asshole. It's a magical necklace." Naruto said in amazement as he stared at the blue necklace. Sasuke noted that is was a similar blue to Naruto's eyes, but no where in comparison to the beauty of the blonde's endless blue.

"What does it do?" Sasuke asked curiously.

Naruto paused, then scratched his head. "I don't know."

Sasuke sighed. What an idiot.

"That's not important." Naruto said, waving his hand dismissively. "Just help me put it on." Naruto ripped the necklace from the wrapping and handed it to Sasuke.

Sasuke grabbed the necklace and walked behind the blonde, while placing the necklace around the blonde's neck. He hoped Sakura didn't notice his blush. This simple act felt so intimate to Sasuke. He had never really been this close to the blonde, except for on special occasions when Naruto would give him a hug. But even then it was a brief, friendly hug. He finally backed away when the necklace was secure around the blonde's neck.

"Thanks." Naruto chirped.

"You guys ready to go see the rest of the exhibit?" Sakura asked. She too was carrying a small gift shop bag, but Sasuke didn't care about what she got in there.

"Okay." Naruto said as he walked further into the exhibit with Sakura, Sasuke trailing not far behind. The two of them talked animatedly about the various paintings and artifacts that they past. Sasuke felt like a third wheel the entire time.

"Do you know where the bathroom is?" Sakura suddenly asked.

Naruto looked around. "Hmmm. I don't see a sign. I'll go help you look–"

"It's okay Naruto." Sakura interrupted. "I can find it myself. You guys wait here. I'll be right back." Sakura smiled at them before wandering off to find the nearest ladies room.

"So…" Naruto started, hoping a conversation would start. "Having fun?"

"Sure." Sasuke said simply. He decided not to tell Naruto the truth, that he was having a horrible time. He didn't want the blonde to get upset.

"That's good." Naruto mumbled as he turned and faced the painting in front of the. "That's a pretty painting."

"Yeah." Sasuke agreed. The painting was of the Roman country houses during the summer. They looked so peaceful out in the middle of the country with fields stretching for miles around.

"I wish we could go there." Naruto whispered. "It looks so relaxing."

Sasuke looked over at Naruto and smiled. "Yeah." He agreed again. He turned his attention back to the painting, but suddenly everything was black. Sasuke felt overcome by the feeling that he was falling. He tried to scream, shout, or yell, but nothing came out. Just as suddenly as it started, it seemed to stop.

Sasuke felt as if he was asleep. Had he fainted? He opened his eyes, only to immediately close them at the bright sunlight.

Wait… sunlight?

Sasuke jerked himself upward and looked around. His jaw dropped.

"Where are we?" He heard next to him. He turned his gaze to Naruto who was just sitting up. The blonde looked around for a moment before turning to Sasuke. "It looks just like the painting… only _real_."

"I… I…" Sasuke struggled with his next words. They couldn't possibly… There was no way… "I think we're in ancient Rome."

**A/N:**

**Yeah… That's about it for now. Just an idea that I had. Tell me what you think. Should I continue or not?**

**I accept compliments and constructive criticism. Both make me a better writer, so tell me what you think… please…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	2. Author's Note

A/N: Don't worry people I am in the process of updating all my stories. First up is Underneath It All because I haven't updated in over a year. I am so sorry about taking so long.

Update List:

1. Underneath It All

2. When in Rome

3. Life as a High School Freshman

I will have the updates done by Friday June 4th. =^.^=

These Author Notes will be deleted when the new chapters are posted.


End file.
